First official Kick date
by LittleDolphinStar
Summary: Jack and Kim recently admitted they like eachother, so they are more than ready to finally go on their first official date. In the course of it, maybe they will realize that something even stronger than they thought will keep them together. They will discover what the words "love" and "pasion" really mean. Would they really do anything and everything for eachother? Set on season 3.


A/N: Hi readers, well, I'm totally new to all this writing world. This is my first ever fanfiction and I decided to make it about Kick because I really like Kickin' it and I've always shipped Jack and Kim. Also I've always wondered what would've happened on Kick dates, 'cause on the show they doesn't give us a lot of it, therefore they don't really make justice to their relationship, even though it had so much more potential.

In order to not making this longer, this story takes place right after the dinner Jack and Kim had in the episode of season three "Two Dates and a Funeral", it's everything about their first official date. It actually continiuos with the appereance of Albert to the table (right where the episode ends).

 _FLASHBACK:_

K _im: "All this, just so we can go to a date."_

 _Jack: "You know what? You're worth it."_

 _The kick-butt was so cute!_

 _Jack goes to change the diaper of his new bird, having no option. The nerd Albert takes advantage of that and aproaches to Kim._

 _Albert:"Doop Bidoo Bidoo Bidooo. Hey Kim, dinning alone?"_

 _Kim starts sobbing._

Kim is sitting on one of the two chairs of the table, Jack managed to get the one by the fount, this last was making a calm and nice sound of the water dropping. The restaurant, beautifully decorated with small cute fake trees with little lights hangging on them, a window showing a beautiful realistic image of The Eiffel Tower in Paris. The table with a red and white tablecloth, and candle.

Kim is wearing her flowered dark pink, short dress with light brown ankle boots, and Jack wearing dark jeans and a dark grey shirt. Albert being the nerd that he is, wering short pants, white shirt with red suspenders, and long socks.

ALBERT: So, you set up this table for us cause your heart finally realized that you have feelings for me too. Right Kimmy Boo??

KIM: *With confious and mad face* Pff I don't know what you're talking about Albert. First, you just saw that Jack is in here with me so this table is cleaaarly NOT for you. Second, *with killer look, she reaches to his face* call me Kimmy Boo again and my fists will have a serious date with your face *she firmly pointed at him with her fist*.

ALBERT: *He culdn't help but throw a nervous giggle* haha ammmm theres no necessity for any kind of karate violence here my dear *says while putting away her fist off his face*. Although I like tough girls *he shows a little wicked smile and rises his eyebrows*.

KIM: ¡Albert! *with strong tone*

ALBERT: Ok ok sorry my dear.

KIM: Please stop calling me that *she says seriously while shaking her head motioning a "no" and placing her fingers of her left hand on her forehead.*

ALBERT: *He hessitates in the middle of his sentence* No problem my de... devoted friend.

KIM: *small sarcastic smile* hmm better *rises her eyebrows*.

Jack walks inside the restroom, and realizes there are a few guys staring at him and the feathered pooping manching.

JACK: What!? *he quickly says giving them a frustating glance* You've never seen a guy changing his bird before?? *Getting nothing more but weird stares and sarcastic laughs*

Jack places the cage with the bird on the sink and pulls out some clean towels that Milton gave him with the diapers.

JACK: Oh you little stupid bird. I can't believe I'm really doing this. *He mention to himself while changing abruptly the diaper*

BIRD: Hurry! Hurry!

JACK: Oh don't you hurry me. I suear if my frist ever official date with Kim ends up wrong because of you, I'm gonna sell you to a rotisserie and eat you for dinner*

After five minutes, he finally finishes changing the bird; although Jack still had no idea if he was doing it right because, well, it's a bird.

Uugh first that pooping machine, now, Albert had to appear. Whatever, nothing is gonna ruin this perfect date with the boy I've always dreamed being with. *Kim was complaining in her thoughts, wich lead her to be making gestures of disgust smoothly transitioning to a shy cute smile*

ALBERT: Sooo, *he started talking cautiously but showing excitment in his eyes, while Kim kept looking hopeless at him* I have the whole week planned for us, we're going to do lots of romantic things and we are gonna go to the "Nerdy But Cute Couple" convention at the mall and then... *gets interrupted by a desperate Kim*

KIM: Ok ok! I get it you have all your cute romantic diary planned out but, *sighs* I don't want to hurt your feelings but... what part of "nothing of that's ever gonna happen between us" you don't understand?! *She was really trying to not punsh him right in the face*

ALBERT: C'mon Kim! *he had his own hands clasped, started leaning towards Kim* you haven't seen the best of me yet *rises eyebrows with a little mischievous smile*

Just when Kim was openning her mouth to shot him up, Jack finally shows up.

JACK: Hey Albert *he aproaches to the table with a surprised tone in his voice and a confused face* aahm, I imagine you're kinda hungry. *says while seeing the nerdy naive boy tryinh his meal*

ALBERT: Oh hi Jack, yeah sorry this just looks so delicious, almost as the asparagous soup that my mom cooks *says shameless* I'm going to take you home to try it soon my dear. *he quickly turns to look at Kim*

As if Kim wasn't already mad at him, she was done with him calling her dear. She shows her disgust by rolling her eyes

KIM: Yeah well maybe you should go home and eat some of that asparagous soup thing before my fist makes you unable to open your mouth ever again to eat. *Her voice sounded agresive and she started faking a smile*

Jack was already mad of hearing him calling Kim his "dear".

JACK: Yes Albert, i don't want to be rude but I'm paying for that and you eating it, or being here, was not on my plans. And... if you don't want me to call your mom and tell her that it's already past 9:30 and you aren't home yet, you better get out of here. *He said with calm but firm tone, crossing his arms over his upper body*

Albert couldn't help but show a worried face and big eyes, he was already kind of intimidated by Jacks presence a lot of times, and this wasn't the exception).

ALBERT: Aahh haha *nervious laugh* well, mmm, ok ok I'm going home but... I've got my videocamera here, can you just record how your date goes so I can watch it and perfectionate my already irresistable romantic tricks?

JACK AND KIM: Albert!! *angry eyes looking at him*

JACK: Can you please just go?

Albert, without anythig else in mind, headed to the exit with a sigh and sad face.

Jack took his sit again. Kim motioned a "wow" with her mouth and the sighed in relief.

KIM: Wow your absence seemed eternal. I realize now that he is reeeaaally desperate.

JACK: *He quietly laughs*; Yeah well I was't expecting that either. And sorry, but try to change that thing some day, it's not that easy nor placentery. *He clarified while rising his eyebrows* Anyways, let's just enjoy the rest of the night together, we're running out of time here.

(A/N: On the episode Jack says they only have 40 minutes for their reservation)

Kim was blushing at how the word "together" sounded so sexy in his mouth.

KIM: *She tried not to show ger blushing and she just smiles* Yeah.

Both of them finishing their plates and talking about everything and anything.

JACK: Hey so, it's not that late yet. Wanna go for a walk to the park?

KIM: Yeah sure! I saw that they installed lighting and decorated the walking trails all over.

They both stand up.

JACK: Yes, let's get going. *He smiles and stretches his right hand to kim's directon, making her hold his hand*

A/N: Ok, so here it is the first chapter. I know there weren't many romantic Kick moments here, because this was more of a transition from the end of the episode to where I want to lead the story. I promise that on the next chapters, if you want me to continue, there will be a lot of romantic and cute Kick moments, and maybe some kisses! there will be everything for it to be their best first dates. Please let me know on the reviews if you read it, if you like it, what do you think of it, any suggetions, if you would like me to upload more chapters, whatever your thoughts are on this.

Be aware that, as I said in the beginning, this is my first story, so I'd apreciate it if you have a little bit of tolerance if I made anything worng.


End file.
